Lost and Found Love
by SSYM
Summary: Berlin is celebrating the birth of the Prussian King Friedrich the Great. Even though Prussia loves Germany, a part of his heart will always belong to his first love. Germancest x Friedrich.


Gilbert woke up beside his lover with a content smile upon his face. Rolling onto his side to place a tender kiss against the temple of the younger German. The short golden hair had fallen upon Ludwig's closed eyes. With a gentle hand, he brushed aside the golden locks in order to place a kiss upon each eye to wake his little brother from slumber. Bright sky blue eyes greeted crimson orbs.

"Good morning, Bruder." The albino chuckled when he nibbled upon his younger brother's nose.

"Gilbert!" The larger German groaned, with a body molded after a Roman gladiator, easily shoved his lanky older brother away. "If you are hungry then get yourself something to eat."

"What if I want to eat you?" The mischievous red-eye older brother said as he slipped under the white sheets, kissing down the firm muscles of his brother's abdomen, down to the limp member and slid his slick tongue across the tip.

Ludwig groaned and hid his face in the pillow to catch some more sleep. A gasp left his lips as he felt the wet tongue slid over the glans of his member. "Gilbert stop it." He mumbled hitting the mound with the feather pillow.

The albino would have replied with a sarcastic remark if his mouth was not filled with his brother's large blutwurst. He slid it to the back of his throat and hummed his favourite Rammstein tune. Sliding his teeth across the sensitive skin and only stopped when he felt the curls tickle his nose. From his position he could smell the strong musky aroma that was all Ludwig.

A soft moan rolled off the young personification's tongue as he slightly thrust into the hot cavern. He looked down at the bulge under the sheets that represented his older brother and laid a hand upon it. "Hmm if you do this every morning then I do not mind making you breakfast."

A smile crept across the thin lips upon the mention of food. Ludwig always made the best sausages. Gilbert bobbed his head up and down at a fast pace, pulling the member out to lick the pre-cum that dripped down the head before shoving it back into his hot eagerly awaiting mouth.

Groans were drawn out of the blonde's body, sweat formed on his brow that reflected in the morning light. His brother was the world class pianist and himself the willing instrument. Ludwig had to keep brushing back his damp hair, wanting to watch the movement beneath the sheets. A tremble forced him to slam his head against the pillow; his brother's tongue wiggling its way into the slit."Oh gott." The younger brother hissed between his teeth as his fingers gripped the sheets where his brother's head would be.

Gilbert reached under his brother to cupped the balls in his hand, rolling them between his fingers and squeezing every time his teeth nibbled upon the tip of the penis teasingly. With his other hand he wrapped his slender pale fingers around the base and moved his hand upward to meet his mouth and back down.

Ludwig spread his legs a bit further to give his brother full access. The pleasure started building up in his groin as his brother began to touch the most sensitive of his heated flesh. "Gilbert I ... I can't hold it longer." He warned the albino before cumming in the back of his older brother's throat.

Gilbert choked on the sudden burst of white coating the back of his throat. He forced his body to swallow every drop and lick away the droplets before they stained the sheets, that would make the blonde cringe. Gilbert tip-toed his fingers up his brother's chest to place a kiss against his chiseled jawline. "Ready for breakfast?"

Ludwig groaned. "Can't even give me a minute to enjoy this?" He stood up and got dressed. Wurst?" He asked as he turned around to face the albino.

Gilbert slowly licked his lips and the edges of his mouth to lap away the white substance. "Make sure it is nice and juicy!"

"Alright, alright." Ludwig headed over to the kitchen and began frying up the sausages that he removed from the fridge. The smell of sausages sizzling on the stove filled the air, the scent making the dog's come running to beg for food. The personification always had a soft spot for animals, something he inherited from his older brother. So, he didn't mind spoiling them with a milkbone to allow him to cook in peace.

Even though he was the younger, he always took it upon himself to act as the adult in the relationship. Ludwig took extra care to cook the sausages, knowing his brother would scarf them down even before they finished cooling on the plate. Stabbing the sausages with a fork, the juice slipped down the sides and he placed them upon two white plates and delivered the one to his brother who was still snuggling the pillows in bed.

"They are still hot, so don't hurt yourself." he warned the excited male that was licking his mouth and was pretty sure he could see drool sliding down the snowy white skin.

Gilbert rolled over to sit up on the bed to look over at the calendar. He picked up the red pen to cross off January 23 to indicate that today was January 24. The albino's face mellowed for only a moment when he remember the significance of the day as memories flooded his mind. Gilbert grinned when he tilted his head back to look at his overly protective little brother. "Do not worry, I will eat them slowly."

Ludwig smiled. "Good, wouldn't want you to burn yourself." He had left his plate downstairs on the table to cool down a bit. "I'm downstairs to feed the dog's their breakfast. Call me when you need something." He spoke as he had noticed how Gilbert eyed the calendar, every year it was the same. Ludwig just let it happen , it pained him in a way but he knew he would never fill the spot reserved for that man.

"No, I will be out late." Gilbert yelled down to his brother. They knew full well where the albino would be tonight. Even today they acted as if it were any other. "I have called Denmark to come over and walk the dogs tonight."

Prussia got up from bed, after finishing the delicious meal, getting dressed to head out and enjoy the festivities of the day. He opened the top of the nightstand to slip two items into the inner deep pockets of the coat he would be wearing.

* * *

The festivities were in full swing in the streets of Berlin. Gilbert could feel the pride of the German's flowing through his soul and the cheerful spirits of the laughing children as they ran down the streets. Strong smells of freshly baked goods, spicy sausages and cooling pies filled the streets with a pleasant aroma. Even after three-hundred years, the hearts of the humans have never forgotten the King dearest to the Prussia's heart.

The day always began with a parade, with white horses pulling a decorated carriage, gilded with gold embroidery, crafted with the finest of dark brown oak from Eastern Germany's forest and Friedrich the Great seated in the back waving at the people. Every year they found a new older gentlemen to play the part of the great King that paved the way to the creation of the German Nation. It delighted the Prussian personification's heart that the actors always took great pride in their work to greet the people. The little children who know not any better always cheered the loudest, believing they were in the presence of a true King.

A little child bumped into Gilbert's leg when he was too distracted by wanting to follow the King's carriage. "I am sorry." The little boy spoke with a wide toothy grin, revealing missing teeth.

The albino reached down to ruffle the boy's hair before sending him on his way. Three-hundred years ago the humans would have run from him in fear, calling him a demon and trying to burn him at the stake or try to drown him in the river. Only Friedrich saw past the skin tainted the same shade as death and eyes the colour of blood that turned mens bowls cold from a single look into the crimson orbs.

After the King made his way from under the Eastern Gates, other carriages followed suit, containing mighty leaders from across the era, from the King of the Holy Roman Empire that ruled over Jerusalem to Otto von Bismarck, the man who warned of the fall of Wilhem the II and the devastation that would follow. They all had a place in his heart but none could displace the pure love he had for his beloved Fritz.

While the parade continued on, cheering could be heard rising as each carriage passed, the albino slipped into the crowd and headed straight for Sanssouci Palace. During the year he always avoided the palace for the grounds reminded him of a glorified tombstone, hollow and void of warmth. The still and quiet hallways was too maddening for his restless soul. With the humans exploring the decorated hallways that Friedrich had designed, the air filled with the sounds of his lover's music played upon brace flutes, tourist guides trying to raise their voices above the chatter and the sounds of life filling the building with the kind of vitality it rarely sees except upon this special day. Gilbert felt as if he was transported to another time when the palace was not a tourist destination but a home.

The first place he visited was Friedrich's tombstone, it was barely recognizable under a mound of potatoes and flowers. Before the Prince began his reign, it was difficult for the commoners to gain access to a stable food force. The famines that ravaged the personification's land caused the albino to experience horrible pain that rendered him invalid. Friedrich came up with the idea of connecting all of the provinces together with roads and to plant foods that could grow in the harsh environment. Of course, his lover planted many crops of potatoes that Prussians and Germans came to love in all forms and they mixed them together with spices to create succulent meals. The albino would not leave behind a token to upon the tombstone. For today was the celebration of life and love.

Gilbert left the crowded grounds to head inside to explore the familiar hallways. Not a single thing had changed in the three-hundred years since Friedrich passed away from this world. The Prussian and German descendants took care of the palace; dusting the curtains, shining the candle holders, maintaining the vibrant paintings and even keeping the marble floors shined as if they were just laid down the day before. The only reason why the humans took great care of the building was because they believed that the man lived a great life that impacted history. But, the personification knew he would be a great human the moment he was formed in his mother's womb.

The Queen had lost two children and gave birth to a beautiful Princess that was feared would die young as the siblings before her. The hopes of the Kingdom receiving a Crown Prince was dim. When Sofia became pregnant again there was little excitement surrounding the pregnancy. Usually the palace would be teeming with activities to prepare for the coming royal baby. Instead barely anyone took notice but for the Prussian personification.

Gilbert could hear the sound unborn child's heart that filled the lonely immortals world with heavenly music, a sound that is only heard only once in a lifetime. It was a sound coveted by personifications, driving them to break the taboo of falling in love with a human.

Faintly, Gilbert could hear the first cry of the baby as he explored the hallway of mirrors. The mirrors reflected the memory the first day he held the child in his arms. The Queen had gone into labour early, with only the albino by her side. It was his duty and honour to assets with bringing the children into this world. As the child entered into the birth canal, the baby's song began to dim and for the first time Gilbert's soul cried out to the child to fight to come into this world.

When the child was finally born, a loud wail filled the quiet hallways and waking the sleeping palace; perhaps all of Berlin with his cry. The tiny little baby, with bright blue-eyes, perfect pink skin looked up into the crimson eyes. As if knowing instantly who the albino was from the personification's heart reaching out to him. The tiny Prince reached up to touch the pale face without hesitation. At that moment Gilbert's heart and soul was smitten by the human for all eternity.

Gilbert slipped into one of the dimly lit hallways, pushing on a plain wall and entered into a secret passageway. He made his way to a chair that was waiting for him behind the painting that led into Friedrich's room. Here he would wait to meet the man he could only see once a year.

* * *

The king slid away the painting on the wall and stuck out his head." Gilbert? There you are." The sweet smile appeared on his face." Come." He spoke in his soft voice like he had always done.

Gilbert rubbed his tired eyes to awaking from his dreams. "Friedrich." The word was spoken from the depth of his heart and spoken with great care as if it were sacred. "So, unawesome for making me wait." Gilbert stuck out his tongue as he raised off his chair. "Each year you make me wait longer." Puffing up his cheeks childishly.

Friedrich chuckled. "Well I am sorry, how about we switch places and you try to get away from your own ball." He noted the man to follow him towards his own chambers. The secret hallway behind the painting was very old, his grandfather used it to sneak away from his wife to his mistress and Friedrich found it useful as well. The male pulled Gilbert into a passionate kiss as they reached the middle of the room by the bed. The childish pout etched upon the albino's face faded away when their mouths interlocked together perfectly.

Friedrich worked his own hands upon the Prussians clothing. He slid off the jacket he was wearing and broke the kiss to pull the male's shirt over his head. The fact both of them were wearing clothes out a completely different times didn't bother either of them.

Gilbert adored the fact that his lover still wore the Prussian uniform with pride and the Prussian iron cross pinned just above the humans heart. But, now they were discarded upon the floor. He slipped his fingers underneath the undergarments to feel the soft flesh hidden beneath. The once young human had aged: skin sagged in odd places and wrinkles added texture for his wandering fingers. Everything he knew about pleasing the body he learned from his beloved. The master of the orchestra and he the pupil.

Friedrich ran his skillful fingers across the skin of his beloved. He placed a tender kiss upon the milky white chest." You are still as beautiful as ever my love." the necklace with the iron cross his nation gave him was still hanging around his neck.

"Damn right." Gilbert grinned running his fingers through the greying hair and untying the string that held the hair back, allowing it to cascade across his lover's shoulders.

His greying blue eyes stared into the crimson ones as he playfully kissing the pale lips, walking backwards in a sort of dance that followed no particular rhythm, stopping only when the knee touched the edge of the bed and they fell against the bed in a controlled fall, with Friedrich on top. Without wasting any time, slipped his hand into the man beneath him pants, and finding the already hardening member.

Friedrich smiled and placed his hands on his hips as he looked down to his beloved feeling the hips thrust forward. "You are an eager one?" He leaned over the male and placed his own lips upon the others. "A conductor never starts fast, drawing the audience into his world by starting off slow." The human purred against his lover's ear while his fingers teased the growing member by running his fingers across the tip and down the pulsating vein.

Gilbert groaned from the slow movement, gridding his clothed growing erection against the other and running his fingers down Friedrich's back to snap the elastic band.

The King gasped as the elastic band snapped back against his skin and pulled down the albino's boxers and pants in one smooth motion, licking the harding exposed flesh before taking it into his mouth as his free hand, kicking the clothing away and concentrated back on the erection in his mouth.

The Prussian didn't hold back a single moan and thrusted into the warmth, wanting to feel more of the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach. Friedrich always given him what he wanted but never enough. "God...you are such an evil tea-." The King engulfed his member to the hilt. "F-fuck!" Gilbert closed his eyes feeling the mouth working on his fully erected member, the skillful tongue felt similar to fingers.

Friedrich hummed an old song his mother used to teach him. He knew the humming would give his beloved extra pleasure. He pulled back and licked his lips. "You know what to do now."

"Lay here and let you do all the work." Gilbert's breathing was coming out in pants with his cheeks turning a shade of pink. He placed the digits into his mouth, sucking harshly, moaning loudly while looking into the grey orbs and slowly removed them with a popping noise. "Perhaps I should make you watch." The albino glided his moist fingers down his slender body to rest the tip against the tight ring of muscles. "Slow or quick?"

Friedrich positioned himself at the end of the bed to get a better view of his lover's fully exposed body. He sat there with a smirk upon his face not saying word.

Gilbert ran his foot down the back of Friedrich's leg. "Don't make me beg."

"Make you beg for what?" The King chuckled at his lover.

Gilbert let out a low growl when his muscles twitched wanting him to slip the finger inside to feel the velvety walls. "I can't wait...please...I need to feel something...fast or slow?"

"You are doing this to yourself you know." The male rolled his eyes. "Fine , do it fast then."

Gilbert slipped two fingers passed the tight ring, feeling the hot muscles and pulling out slowly before shoving them back in. "Friedrich..." He moaned out increasing the speed quickly while scissoring to stretch his body.

Friedrich swallowed as watched the erontic scene. He leaned over the male and pulled the fingers out. "Sorry my love but I cannot wait." Climbing on top of the albino, smashing their lips together and angling himself perfectly to slam into the early awaiting trembling body.

Gilbert heard the sound of something vibrating, almost like a low hum. "Friedrich, take me hard." He popped open the slick warming gel, coating his lover's pulsating member just before his beloved rammed himself deep into his body.

Friedrich continued to ram in as hard as he could." I love you." He whispered into his ear, his voice was getting softer.

Gilbert gripped Friedrich's rump, feeling a vibration run through his arm and the core of his being. "I love you, Friedrich...I will always love you!"

"I know." he whispered as he was unable to speak louder. He continued his thrusting yet he would never come. Not even moans escaped his lips anymore.

The room was filled with Gilbert's pants and the sound of a vibration. "I love you. I love you so much." Prussia arched his back off the bed when he felt his stomach muscles tighten. "Right there…Friedrich…yes!" A harsh stab against the bundle of nerves made the albino scream out as waves of pleasure rippled across his body. "Fri-!" With one last cry of pleasure he came, white droplets sprayed upon his chest and opened his eyes to smile up at Friedrich when he removed himself. The after effects of euphoria washing across his body.

"That was…" Prussia rolled onto his side to look into the glazed gray-eyes of his lover. "Every year you get better."

"What the hell!" A voice yelled from the doorway when the guard shined his light upon the albino sprawled out upon the King's bed, naked and the dildo still vibrating beside him. "You are the sickest kinds of men in the world!"

* * *

Gilbert sat in the back of the jail cell with only his pants and a blanket to cover the rest of his body from freezing air condition that was just above him. He was placed in solitary confinement after the humiliating incident.

New guards were hired to inspect the palace at night, some of the tourists got lost within the confusing hallways and had to call out for a rescue. However, no one was available until the following morning to free the trapped guests. No one had bothered to inform Ludwig about the changes to the guards until he got a phone call about the arrest.

The man who found him, called the police and they booked him for indecent exposure, breaking and entry and destroying historic items. Several of the cops spit upon his face and one even punched him; leaving behind a black mark around his eyes. Now they left him in this cell shivering in the cold from the overly powerful conditioner.

They demanded an explanation for his despicable act. The albino could not come up with a reasonable way to explain to the humans that he was making love to his beloved. The guards insisted that he was all alone in the palace with sexual devices.

The rough-looking police officer opened the door to Gilbert's cell and stepping inside with a disgusted scowl upon his face as he glared at the albino and pointed his finger towards the doorway. "Someone high up as signed you off, freak. You are allowed to leave. Personally you should be incarcerated for life for your disrespect of Friedrich the Great. I only wish I had enough time to take another swing at ugly mug."

Gilbert rose off the bench, holding the blanket around him tightly and meeting the police officer's glare. "Awesome." He stated curling the edges of his lips. "Kesesese~don't you know I am too awesome for jail? Besides someone needed to crison the King's bed."

"You bastard!" The officer went for this club when he felt a hand upon his.

"That is enough." Ludwig let go of the officer when he walked over to his brother, looking down with cool blue orbs and standing with his hands clasped behind his back. The German didn't even have enough time to change out of his work suit, calling every government official that owed him a favour and even used his position as the personification to convince the Councillor of Deutchland to intervene to free his brother. Every year he had arranged for the palace to be empty at night but the gap in communication led to this humiliating circumstances, blaming himself for seeing his brother in a deplorable state. "I don't know what you did but we are leaving." He was trying his best to keep the building frustration from causing his voice to strain from the stress.

Gilbert's expression was of utter shock. "Didn't you know? I defiled Friedrich's bed and exposed myself to the guard. I am sure he loved my naked ass. Now I am free as a bird ~ kesesese."

The police officer was getting hot under the collar wanting to smack the obnoxious albino.

"Let's go." Ludwig grabbed his older brother's arm to drag him out of the cell, past the disgruntled officers and out of the building before someone else takes a swing at the silver tongued albino.

Ludwig opened the passenger door to allow his brother to hop into the passenger seat, walking around the car to get into the driver's seat and starting the car to get out of the police parking lot as quickly as possible.

The quiet atmosphere only added to the building tension. Ludwig was too frustrated and filled with jealousy to even speak a word. He kept tensing up his hands, turning his knuckles white and could was pretty sure at any moment the steel beneath would crack. He wanted no knowledge of what happened during this day. The thought of another man's name upon his brother's lips caused his stomach muscles to twist painfully. It was for this reason he arranged for no guards to be in the palace during this evening.

He was fully aware of the fact that his brother was all alone and only recalling memories of centuries past. It did nothing to ease the jealousy that seeded itself in his heart.

Gilbert leaned against the door with his head pressed against the window. Simply staring out the window yearning to go home and hid under the covers to cry. This was suppose to be a happy day and not filled with disgust towards himself. "I am sorry…" He spoke barely above a whisper as tears slipped down his cheeks.

Ludwig reached over to whip away the droplets that slipped down his brother's jawline. "It is alright. There is nothing to apologize for." He reached across his brother to pull him away from the door, leaning his brother's body against him and gently rubbing his brother's shoulder. "Did you at least…" Taking in a deep breath in order to push down the butterflies in his stomach. "Did you at least get to spend time with Friedrich?"

"Why? You never asked before?" Gilbert didn't feel like ever speaking about Friedrich again.

"The reason why I fell in love with you Gilbert was because you love the most important people in your live with all your heart; holding nothing back. If you never meet Friedrich you won't be the person I fell in love with." Ludwig placed several kisses against his brother's forehead. "So, were you able to spend a good time with Friedrich?"

"Yes I did." He began to relax against his brother.

Ludwig stopped in front of the house and turned off the engine.

"I love you, bruderlein."


End file.
